


What You've Been Begging For

by ShamelesslyLimited



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: this has been in my drafts forever and its kind Deceit centric and it's deceit's birthday so thought today was good to post itPatton hasn't had to really punish dee before but once he does he likes it more than he expected to.and turns out that degrading kink appealed to him more than he thoughtthis has zero plot rly
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	What You've Been Begging For

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shameless ploy to get Patton to say the word slut  
> if you clicked on this it's because you know you wanted to see it too, don't lie

It was Very Rare for Patton to have to punish one of his boyfriends.

They were usually so good for him. They did what he asked and Patton loved spoiling them for their good behavior.

Which is just what he had promised to do when he suggested his idea to them.

He probably could have chosen a better time than when they had all been laying in bed making out because they were all clearly on their way toward hard if not there already.

“It would just be one week baby,” Patton said rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Roman's back.

“Can we masturbate?” Logan asked, never one to mince words.

Patton smiled sweetly. “Nope. You just have to wait. And then Friday night I promise to do all the things you like” And Patton knew what those things were.

When they had first gotten to talking about sex everyone made up lists of what they liked and didn't like. Patton was thrilled to try out some of the things on the lists but he needed time to plan. And he also kinda wanted to see them all begging for it after waiting a week.

“Okay…” Virgil agreed, pouting slightly. Patton leaned in and kissed him slowly. When he pulled away Virgil tried to follow and recapture his lips.

“Do you think we could do it now, real quick?” Dee asked wheedlingly. “I definitely Don't want to get off, because I Haven't been horny all evening.”

“Nuh-uh, not until Friday night, I'll make it worth your while” Patton smiled. He saw that Dee was hard and was looking at him pleadingly but Patton was not going to budge.

He thought that would be the end of it until later that night when he was downstairs cooking and he heard loud moaning coming from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and followed the sound. He opened the door.

There Dee lay, in the middle of the bed. Spread out naked stroking his cock. His head turned toward Patton and he locked eyes with Patton as he stroked himself once more and came, gasping Patton's name. 

Patton grabbed a washcloth and helped Dee clean up the mess he made. He definitely felt some stirring in his pants but tried to ignore it.

He got very close to Dee's ear and murmured “That was very, very bad, don't let daddy catch you doing that again.”

“I'm sorry Daddy” Dee responded with an innocent look.

All of Saturday Dee continued making trouble. 

Patton glanced over during breakfast and saw Dee teasing Roman and getting him all worked up, trailing a hand lightly over Roman’s thigh. 

He saw Dee eating a popsicle while making eye contact with Virgil while Virgil gripped the edge of the kitchen counter so tightly his knuckles were white with the strain, an erection clearly tenting his pants. Then he was “accidentally” grinding his ass against Logan's crotch.

And each time Patton caught him Dee would say “I'm sorry Daddy” with a pouty look on his face. And Patton would just remind him to wait for Friday.

But by Wednesday afternoon Patton realized he was going to have to punish him. 

Dee had called him upstairs saying “Hey Patton could you give me a hand.” Patton (resisting the urge to clap) climbed the stairs. He opened the door and saw Dee once again spread out naked on the bed, this time on his hands and knees. He had a Dildo buried in his ass and was working it in and out of himself slowly, teasingly.

“Please? Will you help me?” Dee said giving Patton puppy dog eyes.

Patton took a deep breath and said “Okay, baby, I'll help you. Then you're going to shower and meet me downstairs for dinner.”

Dee grinned triumphantly as if he had won. He was so cute.

Patton helped Dee get off, His back arching as Patton angled the toy to hit his prostate. Then Patton sent him to go shower. As the bathroom door closed Patton pulled the lists out of the bedside table.

He had an idea but he needed to make sure Dee would be into this sort of thing. He wanted to punish his baby, not make him uncomfortable. He read through the lists of punishments each liked. They all matched up on liking all the same punishments. Patton thought that was fun. But they had each written what their favorites were.

Virgil's was not being allowed to come, Roman's favorite was spanking (Patton had done it three times in the past, there was nothing quite like the feeling of Roman squirming trying to grind on his leg), Logan’s was being tied up so he wasn't allowed to touch anyone back, and Dee's favorite was being degraded.

Patton folded the paper and slid it back into the drawer and went downstairs to set dinner out on the table.

They all settled down at the table and waited until Dee came downstairs with a towel around his waist and one in his hands drying his hair with a smug look. Patton’s eyes roamed over the flat expanses of tan skin. Dee settled down at the table the towel riding up as he sat.

“What’s got you looking so happy?” Virgil said with a suspicious look on his face.

“Mmm certainly not the sweet ache of being stretched open by daddy,” Dee raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Hey, why did you get to get off?! Your the one who’s been bad!” Roman gasped in offense.

Logan frowned, “I was… under the impression that we were _all_ waiting until Friday.”

Patton offered an embarrassed smile, “Oh, no honey. Daddy changed his mind. If you’re all okay with it I thought we could move movie night to Friday and change your reward to tonight?” after all he had already gotten all the planning he needed to do done.

“Yes,” Virgil immediately said, then cleared his throat and said, “Or you know if uh you want to or whatever.”

“I am amenable.”

“Thank you I swear to the gods I was going to lose it with the way dee has been strutting around!”

Dee smirked at Roman’s flustered blush.

“Great! First, we have to eat and I want you all to drink plenty of water, okay? And then we will go up and have a lover-ly time!” 

“Oh jeez, now im going to have “Wouldn’t It Be Loverly?” playing in my head all night! Not exactly sexy music…” Roman groaned.

Pretty soon they all had finished eating and Dee still hadn’t realized what was going to happen, he was swaggering around in that towel, smirking. They drank water because hydration is important and Patton made sure there were snacks and towels and fresh sheets in the room for aftercare (that was actually his favorite part of all this- ooh maybe they could watch some cartoons and snuggle afterward!).

Patton wasn’t sure how good he would be at all of this but... well if it would make Dee blush oh so prettily then he supposed he could manage.

They all made their way into the room and Patton shut the door behind him. Technically, they didn’t need to shut it but Patton always felt very exposed if it was open and then he had a hard time getting into a dom headspace.

He took a breath and considered a moment.

“Okay, Logan sweetie could you please open Virgil up and just tease him a whole bunch? Virgil, you can come if you want to but you should know that if you wait then you might get a blow job. Roman, my little prince?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“Can you strip for us?” Patton asked sweetly, “Nice and slow? You’re just so pretty when you’re putting on a show for us.”

Roman blushed furiously, “Uhm yes daddy.”

“Colors?” Patton asked checking in. He liked asking often so he could be sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

“Green.”  
“Green,” Virgil and Logan both gasped out, pulling apart from a kiss for just a moment before immediately falling back onto one another.

Patton smiled fondly at how desperate they seemed.

“Green,” Roman said a flush high on his cheeks as he stood in front of the bed, preparing to strip.

Patton turned to Dee who was sitting in the armchair in the corner looking a bit pouty.

Dee frowned, “Well green but what do I do?”

“What do you mean, baby?” Patton asked innocently.

“You didn’t tell me what to do.” 

A moan sounded from Virgil, he was writhing under Logan’s ministrations.

“Well, you already got your reward…” Patton frowned as if he was confused.

Dee frowned because he really was confused. Patton strolled toward him.

“Well I had something so very nice planned for you tomorrow night, but you insisted on the toy and I wanted to give my baby what he wanted,” He put a finger under Dee’s chin and raised it to look at him, “Maybe next time you won’t act like such a slut.”

The room fell silent and Patton got nervous.

“Colors?” he tried to keep his voice level.

“Green,” Dee moaned, looking shocked. 

“Green.” “Green.” “Green.” The others said hastily. Patton exhaled quietly.

“I’m sorry that you aren’t getting the reward you wanted,” Patton continued coldly, “I thought you just wanted your ass filled, didn’t realize you cared what with.”

“I’m sorry, I was bad please use me so I can be good for you?” Dee gasped out quite frankly shocking Patton. This was not in the plan but uh- okay this was happening. His beautiful and mostly naked boyfriend had just asked Patton to _use_ him.

“Fuck my throat please daddy,” He slid off the chair and onto his knees right in front of Patton.

It took every ounce of self-control Patton had to utter each syllable of his answer.

"Nope,” He took a slow breath, “I'm afraid I promised Roman my attention if your ready to be good you can go use those pretty words of yours to make Logan and Virgil feel good."

"Thank you," Dee said still pouting.

Patton turned back toward Roman. He squirmed under Patton's gaze. 

"Okay my prince, you can start now." 

Patton knew Roman didn’t like just being _looked_ at so he walked up and touched Roman. A brush of a hand on his cheek as he unbuttoned his shirt, a press of lips upon his shoulders his pants slid to the floor. 

Once he was fully undressed Patton pulled him into a long kiss. He slid his lips against Roman’s who opened up pliantly under his touch. Patton allowed his hand to drift lower from just above Roman’s waist. Patton ground his hips against him once feeling sparks of pleasure races through him. Roman moaned against his lips.

Patton pulled back, “You’re such a good boy Roman. Can you go sit on the bed for a moment?”

Patton moved to the bedside table and pulled out the soft rope and blindfold he had brought in earlier. He held them in his hands and turned to Roman.

“Okay Roman, I'm going to let you choose. I’m either going to tie logan up and Virgil can ride him or I'll tie Virgil up and Logan can fuck him.”

Virgil moaned at that. He squirmed, grinding backward against Logan’s fingers. Dee hover next to his ear murmuring words into his ear.”

Roman looked conflicted before landing on an answer, “Virgil. Please tie him up, I love seeing him like that.”

“Yessss,” Virgil hissed in appreciation at the decision, presenting his wrists to Patton in a demand to be tied up. Logan didn’t pull his fingers out of Virgil in the meantime.

Patton stopped for a moment to take stock of their situation. Roman was wonderfully naked, all soft curves and soft blushes. Logan had all his clothes on and was trying to look unaffected but the tent in his pants and the tension in his posture gave away his real feelings. And Dee was naked, sucking on Virgil and- 

...Now that Patton thought about it that that was definitely not what Patton told him to do. Patton gently placed his fingertips on Dee’s forehead and applied the lightest amount of pressure pushing him backward. 

Dee pulled off and Patton asked for colors again, holding Dee’s chin in his fingers. There was another round of agreement.

“That was a very good try baby,” Patton said sliding his free hand into Dee’s. 

“Alright I’m afraid Dee needs to be properly _punished_ so here Logan my sweet could you please tie Virgil up for me and then you can fuck him. He looks like he really needs it.”

Logan began slowly and methodically binding Virgil’s wrists and blindfolding him.

Patton guided Dee up off the bed, his towel had long since fallen to the floor.

Patton stood him in the middle of the floor and let his voice come out in a low quiet rumble, “Kneel, slut.”

Patton had never seen Dee drop to knees so quickly. He cringed a little, he would have to check if Dee needed ice later. Despite his worry, he felt a stirring in his gut at the sight of Dee like that in front of him.

He stepped closer and laced his fingers through Dee’s hair and tugged ever so slightly. Dee practically _purred_. Patton tugged a little harder and Dee moaned brokenly as if Patton tugging his hair was the best thing he had ever felt.

“Why didn’t you listen?” Patton asked gently.

Dee leaned into the contact, “You were paying more attention to me when I was being bad and just want your cock in me so bad.”

“Hmm, and you make it so tempting too. That pretty mouth saying such dirty things, teasing the others, getting off without permission. It’s too bad really because naughty whores don’t get fucked.” Patton dropped his hand and turned away. He heard Dee whimper behind him. He wasn’t proud of how his body reacted to that. 

Virgil was tied up and was moaning helplessly as Logan pounded into him and Roman cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked Virgil off.

“Roman, baby boy, come here,” Patton crooked a finger beckoning him closer. Roman pulled off looking confused.

“How would you like it if you and I put on a little show for Dee to show how good, pretty boys get treated?” Roman grinned getting up on his knees and pulled Patton into a kiss. 

It was slow and sensual and deep. This was the kind of kiss Patton could lose himself in and he almost did for a moment as Roman did talented things with his tongue. Then Roman ground his erection against Patton and Patton remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Okay you just lay down here,” Patton said grabbing the bottle of lube from where Logan had left in the middle of the bed. Roman laid down and spread his legs Patton pushed a finger into him slowly, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. As he opened Roman the rest of the way he could hear dee whimper on the floor and Roman moaned, biting his lips, trying to stifle it.

Patton clicked his tongue, “None of that my prince. I want to hear your pretty voice.” Roman was far more vocal as Patton finished opening him. He slid his fingers out of Roman who whined at the loss of contact. Patton wiped his hands on a towel and began getting undressed.

Patton tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor right in front of Dee and he slid his belt off through the loops dropping it too. He slid his jeans and underwear off in one go, “Your ready now so let me know when you’re ready to continue.” He rolled a condom on over himself. They had all been tested and truly didn’t have anything to worry about but Patton had a plan for later and needed to not be covered in lube for it.

“Now just please please I want you _in_ me,” Roman begged.

Patton chuckled at his excitement he put an arm next to Roman’s head to hold himself up and used the other hand to guide himself to Roman’s entrance. He stopped just as he made contact, not pressing in yet. He looked Dee straight in the eyes as he pushed into Roman. 

And oh it was good. Patton, on occasion, had entirely forgotten his own desires during a scene but it felt even better after putting it off like this. He let his head drop to Roman’s shoulder as the two of them adjusted and steadied their breathing.

“Move please please, I need it,” Roman begged.

Patton had always had a hard time saying no to his boys.

He rocked his hips, shallowly a few times but slowly going deeper. “Oh baby you feel so good,” Patton purred in Roman’s ear. Roman let out a gorgeous sound at the praise.

“Please harder, please,” Roman panted. 

“So demanding,” Patton teased lightly pumping his hips faster. He angled his thrusts to hit Roman’s prostate.

“Ah! Please I’m gonna- can I-?”

Patton leaned close to Roman’s ear and shot Dee a look as he whispered, “Go ahead my prince, come for me.” He came with a cry of Patton’s name.

Patton pulled out gently, “You did so good for me Roman.”

Roman hummed happily and turned on his side to look at Virgil.

“Logan, baby?” Patton said.

“Yes, sir?” Logan sounded strained as he clearly was teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Do you think that you could help me with Dee? That way Roman can finally suck Virgil off like he’s been dying to do this whole time.” Roman moaned at Patton’s words.

Logan pulled away slowly with a whine from both him and Virgil.

“Daddy, can Virgil come in my mouth _please_?” Roman asked tilting his head sweetly.

Patton would be lying if he said that he didn’t almost lose it at the phrase.

“You go right ahead, Virgil has been so good, he deserves it.”

Patton peeled off the condom and said, “Alright Dee I think you’ve been very patient so I’ll give you the things you’ve been asking for. You can suck me off, and Logan is gonna fuck you, does that sound good?”

Dee just let out a soft whimper and nodded.

“Okay then, hands and knees for me.” Dee fumbled to follow Patton’s instructions

“Sir, just can I have a moment?” Logan asked.

Patton froze worried he went too far, “Yes of course what’s wro-”

“Its nothing bad,” Logan said his voice shakey, “it’s just I will come as soon as I receive any kind of stimulus so I need to recompose myself for a moment.”

After a few shuddering breaths Logan went onto the floor with Dee and positioned himself behind the other man looking to Patton for permission. Dee was after all still quite loose after the toy from earlier so he could take Logan easily now.

Patton nodded and Logan pushed in drawing a groan out of them both. Patton just watched for a moment and the both gasped and Logan gripped Dee’s hips.

“Sir please, I wanna taste you,” Dee moaned. His face flushed with please and his gaze drifting from Patton’s eyes down to his dick.

And that is when Patton’s self-control finally broke. In the blink of an eye, he was on his knees in front of Dee. he held Dee’s chin with his thumb, “Color?”

“Green,” Dee breathed. Patton slid into the soft wet heat of Dee’s mouth. 

Logan came quickly after just a few more thrusts, dragging Dee and Patton over the edge with him in quick succession. They all collapsed to the floor exhausted. 

Patton managed to make it to his feet to get the aftercare basket out of the closet. 

“Well that was definitely unsatisfying you totally are going to need to punish me again very soon to really drive the point home,” Dee said with a laugh.

"Maybe another night darling, " Patton said gently, leading Dee gently into a sitting position.

He cleaned up his boyfriend’s gently, helping them out of ropes or into jammies, Logan helped too. Then they all curled up together in bed to watch Steven Universe.

“Hey, Dee?” Patton asked nudging the other man who was looking sleepy and sated.

“Hmm?”

“Was that… okay?”

Dee’s tone was genuine, he was sarcastic often but always completely honest when it came to sex, “Patton that was so good you have no idea, I swear I probably could have come just from you talking like that. Did you have fun?”

Patton felt his face heat up, “Is it bad to say yes?”

Dee shook his head with and chuckle, and snuggled closer, “Good because I’m serious I wanna do that again.”

“I most certainly would find that pleasing as well,” Logan replied with a small smirk.

“I was wondering if maybe I could uh take part too?” Virgil said shyly.

“In the degrading or being degraded, Sweetness?” Roman asked, placing a kiss at Virgil’s temple.

“The uh- getting degraded part,” Virgil said ducking his head, “It just was… really hot.”

Patton smiled, “We most certainly can do that.”

And it was nice, it was soft and warm and… Patton was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> that was longer than anticipated haha   
> smut is kinda my weak point so if you have constructive crit. I'd love to hear it  
> (or any comments because the human interaction will make me feel like a person again)


End file.
